vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Dobrev
Nina Dobrev (born January 9, 1989) is a Bulgarian-Canadian actress who plays Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce on . She has also played Mia Jones in Degrassi: The Next Generation and has starred in a few movies. She is currently dating her co-star, Ian Somerhalder. Biography Nina Konstantinova Dobreva (Нина Константинова Добрева in Bulgarian) was born on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria. Nina moved to Canada at the age of two and has lived in Toronto, Ontario since. From a very young age she showed great enthusiasm and talent for the arts: dance, gymnastics, theatre, music, visual arts, and acting. Modeling jobs led to commercials, which then turned into film auditions. Shortly after, she booked roles in feature films "Fugitive Pieces", "Away From Her" and the popular television series "Degrassi: The Next Generation" on CTV. Nina loves to travel and has often visited Europe both for pleasure, as well as competing internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic gymnastics. She enjoys playing volleyball, soccer, swimming, rock climbing, wake boarding, snowboarding, and horse back riding. But above all acting is her passion, and she sees it as an adventure that has just begun; she believes that the journey and the characters we create along the way will help us understand ourselves. She's a major fan of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, and has read all of the books. Trivia *Nina attended Wexford Collegiate, an arts school in Toronto. In 2007, she began her post secondary studies at Ryerson University in Toronto, where she is majoring in Sociology. Nina also trained at the Dean Armstrong Acting Studio in Toronto, Ontario. *She is fluent in Bulgarian, French, and English. For her role as Bella in the World War II drama Fugitive Pieces, Nina had to learn Yiddish phonetically. *Nina has competed internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic Group Gymnastics. In 2005, she joined both the Senior World Championships in Copenhagen, Denmark and the Junior World Championships in Plzen, Czech Republic. *Nina is named after her grandmother. *Celebrity Doppelgangers: Victoria Justice, Alexandra Chando and Christine Prosperi. *Her trademarks are her big brown eyes and long, dark hair. *Nina has a cat named Lynx. Filmography * Repo! The Genetic Opera (2006) * Playing House (2006) (TV) * Away from Her (2006) * How She Move (2007) * The Poet (2007) * Too Young to Marry (2007) (TV) * Fugitive Pieces (2007) * My Daughter’s Secret (2007) (TV) * Never Cry Werewolf (2008) (TV) * The American Mall (2008) (TV) * The Border (2008) * Degrassi Goes Hollywood (2009) (TV) * You Got That Light (2009) * Eleventh Hour * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2006-2009) * Vampire Diaries (2009-Present) * Chloe (2009) * American Empire (2011) * The Roommate (2011) * Killing Game (2011) * Arena (2011) * The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) * Perished (2012) Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries 2010 Teen Choice AwardsChoice TV Breakout Star – Female''The Vampire Diaries ''Won 2010 Teen Choice AwardsChoice TV Actress – Fantasy/Sci-Fi''The Vampire 'Diaries ''Won''' 2010 J-14 Teen Icon AwardsIconic TV Actress''The Vampire Diaries ''Nominated 2011 Teen Choice AwardsChoice TV Actress – Fantasy/Sci-Fi''The Vampire Diaries ''Won 2011 Teen Choice AwardsChoice Hottie – Female''' Nominated''' 2011 Teen Choice AwardsChoice Vampire Nominated 2012 People's Choice AwardsFavorite TV Drama Actress''The Vampire Diaries ''Won Gallery Nina Dobrev 36.jpg Nina Dobrev 35.jpg Nina Dobrev 34.jpg Nina Dobrev 33.jpg Nina Dobrev 32.jpg Nina Dobrev 31.jpg Nina Dobrev 30.jpg Nina Dobrev 29.jpg Nina Dobrev 2824.jpg Nina Dobrev 27217.jpg Nina Dobrev 26bjhgk.jpg Nina Dobrev 25bjyg.jpg Nina Dobrev 24mbj.jpg Nina Dobrev 23jnhgfyu.jpg Nina Dobrev 21n mkch.jpg Nina Dobrev 20 157465.jpg Nina Dobrev 19mnjhvuiqea.jpg Nina Dobrev 18m,jcjw.jpg Nina Dobrev 17 mkhu.jpg Nina Dobrev 16 mcidh.jpg Nina Dobrev 15njh us.jpg Nina Dobrev 14mhucs.jpg Nina Dobrev 13njdhc.jpg Nina Dobrev 12nzxhjad.jpg Nina Dobrev 11 ksahihwe.jpg Nina Dobrev 10jayujadf.jpg Nina Dobrev 918d.jpg Nina Dobrev 75795.jpg Nina Dobrev 615687.jpg Nina Dobrev 51598.jpg Nina Dobrev 4njhviulr.jpg Nina Dobrev 31548.jpg Nina Dobrev 2187.jpg Nina Dobrev 1157.jpg Nina Dobrev 28.jpg Nina Dobrev 27.jpg Nina Dobrev 26.jpg Nina Dobrev 25.jpg Nina Dobrev 24.jpg Nina Dobrev 23.jpg Nina Dobrev 22.jpg Nina Dobrev 21.jpg Nina Dobrev 20.jpg Nina Dobrev 19.jpg Nina Dobrev 18.jpg Nina Dobrev 17.jpg Nina Dobrev 16.jpg Nina Dobrev 15.jpg Nina Dobrev 14.jpg 421009_364459066920166_173296866036388_1096040_1010248147_n.jpg 430617_341220209253544_106345739407660_933816_1681113057_n.jpg elena-gilbert-nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-341080.jpg nina-dobrev-seventen-magazine-mexico-credits-nina-dobrev-network-4.jpg NinaHair.jpg nina_dobrev.jpg 0155468.jpg 62nd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+YB4NugcRCPwl.jpg 220px-Nina_Dobrev_at_PaleyFest2010.jpg 391aa15319f0cb66_ninadobrev_0505_4.jpg 110503_Nina_Dobrev.jpg bday2010-2.jpg nina dobrev14.jpg Nina_Dobrev_111.jpg nina_dobrev_13.jpg nina_dobrev_20091211_1866.jpg Nina_dobrev_green_dress.jpg Nina_dobrev_jean_jacket.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Hair+Accessories+Headband+ppY3gzVOXRRl.jpg Nina-Dobrev.jpg nina-dobrev-2-2.jpg nina-dobrev-0004.jpg Nina-Dobrev7.jpg nina-dobrev-7.jpg Nina-Dobrev86.jpg nina-dobrev-at-warner-bros-instyle-after-party-courtesy-of-ndw-3.jpg nina-dobrev-bikini-e049a.jpg nina-dobrev-bonnieelenacaroline-16421795-1006-1500.jpg nina-dobrev-closing-monte-carlo-02.jpg Nina-Dobrev-damon-and-elena-13307927-594-396.jpg nina-dobrev-dot-net_event-express30thanniversaryparty-0051.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15125613-550-550.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15840673-500-731.jpg nina-dobrev-gallery.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-15695609-424-604.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-16858302-1917-2560.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-20582635-1024-768.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-24942260-1600-1200.jpg Nina-Dobrev-paul-wesley-and-nina-dobrev-9463505-440-580.jpg nina-dobrev-pix-pretty-07.jpg nina-dobrev-seventeen-fitness-3.jpg NinaHair.jpg nindobrevlonglayeredhairstyle.jpg normal_Nina-Dobrev-3826.jpg Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+D9SHXFEnmZAl.jpg Pretty-Nina-Dobrev-Wallpaper-nina-dobrev-11342433-1920-1440.jpg Pretty-Nina-Dobrev-Wallpaper-nina-dobrev-11342646-1920-1440.jpg 557300_408501159178660_149823005046478_1475279_360510367_n.jpg 559707_408501149178661_149823005046478_1475278_1469310876_n.jpg 319697_408501249178651_149823005046478_1475284_568119347_n.jpg 541028_408501192511990_149823005046478_1475281_16100499_n.jpg 420596_364373443595349_117446091621420_1095329_1916805353_n.jpg 429532_364373346928692_117446091621420_1095328_430838799_n.jpg 485723_379185945447432_117446091621420_1136698_1075954116_n.jpg n2.jpg n3.jpg n4.jpg n5.jpg n6.jpg n7.jpg n8.jpg n9.jpg n10.jpg n11.jpg n12.jpg n13.jpeg n14.jpg n15.jpg Nina1.jpg 306145_361712470534446_146540608718301_1015072_663023818_n.jpg 427809_361712403867786_146540608718301_1015069_257046088_n.jpg 523521_361712430534450_146540608718301_1015070_158841736_n.jpg 530341_361670610538632_146540608718301_1014847_1334081476_n.jpg 533785_361671830538510_146540608718301_1014857_930427832_n.jpg 534939_361705927201767_146540608718301_1014965_1277038589_n.jpg 535415_361705900535103_146540608718301_1014964_712127411_n.jpg 554797_361670583871968_146540608718301_1014846_2005333395_n.jpg 554876_361670633871963_146540608718301_1014848_1006473351_n.jpg 564021_361712503867776_146540608718301_1015074_1344601069_n.jpg tumblr_m237efCMyS1rsjeoyo1_500.png 500full86.jpg 1440_Nina Dobrev.jpg 5041.jpg 226648-celebrities-at-2012-super-bowl-xlvi.jpg 695980d2c71d255f_nina-dobrev-nylon-0212-1.preview.jpg 94159378-2.jpg 140018185.jpg 4968774158_d44554c25c.jpg 6061126425_287e461f2d.jpg Elena-Gilbert-s2003.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-ripple-16.jpg images386.jpg images587865.jpg images66525365.jpg Leader_of_the_House_and_Leader_of_the_ALDP_Party-List_Nina_Dobrev_MP_LM.jpg MMVAs-2010_Nina-Dobrev30.jpg Nina_Dobrev_05_04.jpg nina_dobrev_300.jpg Nina_Dobrev+May_27_2010.jpg Nina_Dobrev-007-entertainmentweeklyandsyfycelebratecomiccon2001.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Tops+Zip+up+Jacket+2oF21PXXa0Nl.jpg Nina-Comic-Con-HQ-nina-dobrev-14151058-1366-2000.jpg nina-dobrev_5667688.jpg nina-dobrev-1.png Nina-Dobrev2.jpg Nina-Dobrev-037.jpg nina-dobrev-435.jpg Nina-Dobrev636.jpg nina-dobrev-00668-2000x2742.jpg Nina-Dobrev-2009-Self-Assignment-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8117582-2560-1707.jpg Nina-Dobrev2868.jpg Nina-Dobrev6868.jpg Nina-Dobrev58368+.jpg nina-dobrev-082910-8.jpg Nina-Dobrev89865.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Closeup-2048x1536.jpg nina-dobrev-flare-february-2011-01.jpg nina-dobrev-hmv-04.jpg nina-dobrev-smile.jpg nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-16796403-1268-2000.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-21545491-1333-2000.jpg nina-nylon-2012-02.jpg nina-nylon-2012-11.jpg NYLON-February-2010-scans-nina-dobrev-10211435-400-400.jpg photo_verybig_137281.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323386-368-506.jpg SGG-101320.jpg Spike-TV-s-SCREAM-2009-nina-dobrev-8702984-1421-2000.jpg story_wide.jpg tumblr_lmcdjdjpwt1qaprbqo1_500.png Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323383-368-506.jpg tumblr_lw2k3zQkzN1qebsdvo6_400.jpg tumblr_m1aq6qeCb41qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m06l4cWk2C1r67m4zo1_500.jpg tvc003-20120111ninamq.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323391-368-506.jpg tumblr_m24i18xB8I1qldxos.gif tumblr_m245mj9JAV1rpgqnao1_500.jpg Nina dobrev blend 011 by xivdevilx-d4w06q1.png 550994_261323960623808_236361876453350_570943_1928542172_n.jpg 539932_260295854059952_236361876453350_567902_528314782_n.jpg 544764_262397880516416_236361876453350_574894_1115014375_n.jpg 542036_335067743221970_126824924046254_982794_1329165814_n.jpg tumblr_l4bdqv3AqN1qc7b6do1_400.jpg|Nina Dobrev in Chloe 35532_328982250500235_108457569219372_878747_1183056992_n.jpg 306129_328980653833728_108457569219372_878743_1485158554_n.jpg 306158_332961403435225_118303704900997_904219_1650506249_n.jpg 398289_332961210101911_118303704900997_904210_1804999639_n.jpg 524251_332961390101893_118303704900997_904218_1464465699_n.jpg 548535_328980583833735_108457569219372_878742_1475300273_n.jpg 560654_332961350101897_118303704900997_904216_834647210_n.jpg 563251_332961310101901_118303704900997_904214_408268778_n.jpg 577453_332961373435228_118303704900997_904217_524931105_n.jpg 579183_369845099721183_146540608718301_1036671_15900074_n.jpg 149437_295596497181640_118803744860917_728461_506232542_n.jpg 523099_295596710514952_118803744860917_728470_171771186_n.jpg nina172y.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Hot-Pics-Wallpapers-7.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+-QNvKdwCtFWl.jpg|linktext=Yay!!! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+QHO-x18KVVEl.jpg|linktext=Paul: Chek us out! Ian: We're great! Nina: Yeah, sure, whatever, I'm not interested, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+Pv6pzA7-UwUl.jpg|linktext=Nina: And the winner is... Paul:??? Ian:Come on, come on, JUST SAY IT ALREADY! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+KsUpTj91ozll.jpg|linktext=Nina: Ta-daa! Paul:I'm not really suprised... Ian:What?!?! Are you kidding me? nina2012-2.jpg nina2012.jpg nina2012-3.jpg nina2012-4.jpg nina2012-7.jpg nina2012-5.jpg TVDgang.jpg stedelena.jpg nina2012-10.jpg nina2012-6.jpg nina2012-8.jpg nina2012-9.jpg 294943_299173730157250_118803744860917_738936_1658168417_n.jpg 319782_392506084115464_173296866036388_1170203_393235544_n.jpg 389716_299173410157282_118803744860917_738926_1530138490_n.jpg 391026_247232885338790_126824924046254_753696_148172781_n.jpg 293855_361706343868392_146540608718301_1014983_1386744067_n.jpg 426507_334498553249551_173296866036388_1027075_1102918495_n.jpg 423395_344345052272153_137590589614268_1049814_928631535_n.jpg 532676_299173430157280_118803744860917_738927_1951110569_n.jpg 533890_299173583490598_118803744860917_738931_1517487250_n.jpg 543074_299173330157290_118803744860917_738923_1528168088_n.jpg 576284_299173760157247_118803744860917_738938_735920511_n.jpg 552765_299173646823925_118803744860917_738933_1032644702_n.jpg 579072_299173350157288_118803744860917_738924_1886200867_n.jpg 577380_299173293490627_118803744860917_738922_1200569179_n.jpg 552866_299173383490618_118803744860917_738925_270283837_n.jpg ninaaa.jpg nina2.jpg nina3.jpg nina4.jpg nina and candice.jpg|Nina and Candice :) nina bday.jpg|Happy Birthday!!!!! ninaa.jpg NinaNina659999.jpg ninadobrev124.jpg NinaandIan_edit1.png 22f10888de34_FULL.png 314355_236186336430324_141697949212497_584027_982978731_n_FULL.jpg vampire-diaries-pub167699b120103205618_FULL.jpg tumblr_lwvkvaPelj1qg9qkfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo1_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo2_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo3_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo4_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo5_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo7_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo8_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo9_250.png tumblr_lyucm10bqd1roqmr5o4_250.png tumblr_lyucm10bqd1roqmr5o7_250.png tumblr_lyzac5AqjF1r0t3aeo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lz4x0aejBI1qakqpmo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_lz9bboDszx1qakqpmo1_250.png tumblr_lz9bhhOm8c1r0t3aeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz99f3MibL1qig7wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go2_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go3_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go4_250.jpg tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo3_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo5_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo6_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo7_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo8_250.png tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go3_250.jpg tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go5_250.jpg tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o1_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o2_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o3_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o4_250.png tumblr_lzin7gX4Wk1r5052bo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lzpvnhmSkq1r5052bo1_500.png tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo8_250.jpg tumblr_m0cbrsjy951qlkmnxo1_500.png tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo3_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m0qwtwTeMy1r4sd5ro1_250.png tumblr_m0qwtwTeMy1r4sd5ro3_250.png tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o1_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o2_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o3_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o4_250.jpg tumblr_m1vt9tdC6x1qfv4jmo1_250.png tumblr_m1vt9tdC6x1qfv4jmo2_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso1_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso2_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso3_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso4_250.png tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio2_250.gif tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio3_250.gif tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio5_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go2_250.gif tumblr_lzaqvjt9zK1qahbxio6_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go4_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go6_250.gif tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go8_250.gif tumblr_lzd2guZ8si1r06km8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzd2guZ8si1r06km8o2_250.gif tumblr_lzd2guZ8si1r06km8o3_250.gif tumblr_m3a2d9FUhF1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3dc07kzj71qenpp8o1_250.png tumblr_m3dc07kzj71qenpp8o2_250.png tumblr_m3k7nc6HzP1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k7zk8q101qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9h3cWUy1r3ufyuo3_250.png tumblr_m3kaixmo8D1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m3kavfvyM01qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kcntXMou1qj912do6_250.jpg tumblr_m3kdbbUk011qj912do5_250.jpg tumblr_m3ksw8luVZ1rszrc6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3l690rYtc1rvuo9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3a0pjlkBB1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3a2ypiHAU1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3a2ypiHAU1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3hncvn7cQ1r6onpbo1_500.png tumblr_m3jpojCD1r1qdx79wo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o8_250.jpg tumblr_m3kljqnUTI1ru00cio1_500.gif tumblr_m3km0amFn41qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_m3km0amFn41qmr51go2_250.jpg tumblr_m3km5tEir81qh1uqpo1_500.png tumblr_m3kmc9FLr01qh1uqpo1_500.png tumblr_m3kqn6pXbg1qk8e6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo1_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo2_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo3_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo4_250.png tumblr_m3ksuvAyxP1qkddoio2_250.png tumblr_m3kw79w6V51qk8e6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3kw79w6V51qk8e6fo2_r1_500.png tumblr_m3l9xvQYPa1rucucbo2_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno1_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno2_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno3_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno4_250.png tumblr_m3la1kQZ9x1rrgl8wo2_250.png tumblr_m3lb2lU0xJ1qfkoflo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ld889xpi1qzhbz1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3lij6OOJk1rvpqado1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lilhRVvY1qjkw0io1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lkk0XB0j1rv14nto1_500.jpg Tumblr m3lkry6rPn1rr0ccvo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3lnbiuBSh1rvwht7o1_500.gif tumblr_m3lpdxSzL81r9hv4vo1_500.png tumblr_m3lpoxWKjy1rvu0p9o1_500.png tumblr_m3lptzj7hK1rsjg49o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lq8pJ4L61qi0x5mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lscqqWII1rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lsgektEv1rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lsn3vNXT1qdktu9o1_500.png tumblr_m3ltcvAsx81rqdknko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltkfWqio1rvxarto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltm4yUVC1rvxarto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltp1nBG71rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltpiuBAR1rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltrnrNHH1rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltrrgeMo1rsnhljo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho3_250.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho4_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o1_250.png tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o4_250.jpg Tumblr m3lvhyeEKy1rt95bso1 500.png tumblr_m3lw1nTw0l1qdpr4io1_500.jpg Tumblr m3lw3n35is1qcju5to1 500.png tumblr_m3lwvzszl71qmzvo7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lxapc3ut1rvxfifo1_500.jpg Ian-Somerhalder-and-Nina-Dobrev-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-9157875-548-411.jpg|Go tweet them :D tumblr_m3l2wu3E0n1qf2hrho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ls2ma4aj1r03i5ro2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lzatrynk1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2ilDJx11r83403o1_500.png tumblr_m3m9oikY0T1rvy6vuo1_500.gif tumblr_m3macauS911qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ofan5RYc1qf16g5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mequKKmp1rp4duqo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3mequKKmp1rp4duqo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mgq29ptH1qluz4jo1_500.png tumblr_m3mgw5qy5I1r8vzkvo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m3mhubEfXb1rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mjb2hnCh1rtxma0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mn8pUsOC1qmp4zio1_500.png tumblr_m3moysMBkR1r1c0llo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mpulzkBv1r88nxio2_250.png tumblr_m3mqgbKaNv1rvu4s0o3_250.png tumblr_m3mqgbKaNv1rvu4s0o4_250.png tumblr_m3mri61n9b1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m3msekf3Pp1rqnhyho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3msekf3Pp1rqnhyho3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mzavAPaY1r907jwo1_500.png tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2jx6eas1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ryZbv71rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ryZbv71rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n8ht3z4q1qftlbeo1_500.png tumblr_m3n74gP5861rp5jxso1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nir7rHTi1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nm9e5LH11rvx0yoo1_r2_250.png tumblr_m3nm9e5LH11rvx0yoo4_r3_250.png tumblr_m3ni608Pdg1qef76ro1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m03bjJya1qdyq6bo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nkrhkh3T1r6fngqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nnliBeO81rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg Armlka4CEAAU9JZ.jpg Aq8lGlTCMAEojFg.jpg Aq8knk4CMAIlDlg.jpg tumblr_m3o0hm8z1I1qgtxfco1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o0hm8z1I1qgtxfco2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o4ghAmCH1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m3o31w6s751ropmjvo2_250.png nina_5712_1.jpg ce8e5bac02e691cb_143999804_10.jpg faab494f9f1002fe_143999807_10.jpg 7129b6f1fa938af0_143999821_10.jpg d6780904ad410ded_143999884_10.jpg 4637793dee8f1b93_143999818_10.jpg nina-dobrev-050712- (1).jpg nina-dobrev-2012-met-ball.jpg External links * IMDb * Twitter * Nina Dobrev at TriviaTribute.com Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast